fredbears_mega_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Characters
There is 4 secret Characters for now. How To Get: Shadow Freddy (Secret Character I) To Get Shadow Freddy, Go to the Parts & Service room and find a broken arcade that’s lying down and wait there until 2AM. A picture of Shadow Freddy will show up. Click it, and You Got the badge! How To Get: Shadow Bonnie (Secret Character II) To get Shadow Bonnie, you have to wait till 3:00 AM and it’s located in the office near the table and TV. i might recommend a VIP Server cause sometimes public servers won’t work well. VIP servers cost 50 ROBUX. How To Get: Shadow Chica (Secret Character III) To get Shadow Chica, you must be Chica the animatronic in the animatronics menu. And once you done that, go to every vent at 10:00 other times are ok. Collect 3 cupcakes to get the Shadow Chica badge. The location of the Cupcakes: a. The vent in the main party room to the left. b. The vent in the Parts & service room to the left. c. The 3rd cupcake is inside the cabinet in the Parts & Service room Enjoy the badge. How To Get: Scraptrap (Secret Character IV) (VIP Server Recommended) Like we said, a VIP Server is recommended for this character. You can still do it in a public Server, but it is maybe difficult. (note: if you are getting the badge in a public server, the buttons might be randomly generated. so be aware. it may or may not be in the same place.) For VIP Server purchasers: i. The first button should be to the left of the pizzeria and should be on the wall. Or the spot in the corner of the pizzeria on the right if you reset your character of course. ii. The second button should be in the Parts & service Room behind the table that is lying on its side. iii. The third button should be in the arcade between the blue arcade machine and the vent. After you push all 3 buttons, you should see a cutscene that opens the rusted door with a keypad in the part & service room where you click/tap on the mask of Scraptrap. And you should have the badge. Hope this info helped! How To Get: Shadow Springbonnie (Secret Character V) To get Shadow Springbonnie, you need to go the parts & service room and go to the door with a keypad. Just go straight. And once your there, you need to watch The flickering light and you could get the code. (According to gallant) I mean, you can still try spam method. may or may not work. and once you get the door open, it will be really dark. so you need to equip your flashlight. 1st person view recommended. now once your in the dark room, your objective is to turn off the 3 lights on the elevator. And to do this, you need to find 3 buttons. 1st button: Under the shelf 2nd button: Down the hall 3rd button: Go to the elevator and turn right and straight till you find the button. After you found all 3 buttons, the three lights above the elevator should be off. And you click the elevator button and the elevator should open. Then click on the suit and it should give you the badge. Sorry if step 2 and step 1 wasn’t specific enough. How To Get: Breadbear (Secret Character IV) To get Breadbear, go to the kitchen and find an oven that has a bread inside. Keep clicking and it should give you the badge. Two Ways into the Kitchen. * There are two ways to enter the kitchen, when your outside the pizzeria, go inside, and right and go straight and turn left and straight again, and left again and go straight and then go left again and straight. (note: this is the long way.) * The 2nd way is much shorter, go in the pizzeria and once you enter, enter hallway 2, and then turn right to the arcade, and go left and straight and go inside the kitchen. Category:Secret Characters